bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune
Neptune, 'also known as '''Purple Heart, '''or '''Lady Purple Heart, '''is a goddess of the country of Planeptune, representing the fictional Sega Neptune Console. Skills and Abilities Neptune is, despite her bumbling nature, quite the swordsman, able to more than hold her own in a fight with an average sword alone. She's also a crack shot with Pistol, able to hit even the farthest of Targets. Being a Goddess of Gameindustri, Neptune has access to a form known as her HDD('Hard Drive Divineity), form. While the armor she has in HDD form isn't particularly practical in the sense of protecting one's self, it's unfortunately necesary to get the full combat potential out of her divine abilities, as it allows her to interface with various pieces of technology including the power enhancing "Processor Units" that materialize when she transforms. All of her normal capabilities of strength, speed, and mana, are increased 10 fold, and with the usage of the wing Processor units, she's capable of flight up to Mach 3. Personality While she's Neptune, she's a cheerful and optimisitic joker, loves food in general, and does anything she finds fun impulsively, if something is perceived as boring she'll become extremely Procrastinistic. When she's in her HDD form, here personality shifts to a cold and serious calculating mind, who is often absorbed in her own sense of Self worth and ability. Purple Heart relishes battle, and does everything she can to become involved in it. History Years before she arrived in the world of BLN, Neptune was the most confident of the Gameindustri Goddesses, bartering that she could take on all the others at once, the other 4 at the time decided to take her up on that challenge, and defeated her, her falling to the ground without her memories. Once she regained her memories, she became aware of an evil threatening all of Gameindustri, Arfoire, the evil and eternal witch. Having learned humility from her previous battle against the 4, she went on a quest to win back their hearts so they could team up and defeat Arfoire. The trio defeated the witch and they soon signed a friendship pact, putting Gameindustri into an era of peace. Eventually though, a cult known as the CFW soon attempted to revive Arfoire, during most of which Neptune and her allies were captured, saved by their Younger sisters,they soon defeated Arfoire again, with the little sisters leading the charge. Not too long after, Neptune ended up in a world known as the "Ultra" Dimension, which was an 80s version of her own world, at first loosing her goddess powers, this problem was soon solved when she received a CPU memory from Plutia. Before returning to her own world, Neptune and Co faced a new threat, the seven sages, which comprised of alternates of old villains and 4 new enemies, including the Goddess of the Nation of Tari, Rei Ryghts. As it turned out, Ryghts was the master mind all along, and defeating her soon put the world at peace once More. With everything at peace, Plutia and Peashy moved in with Neptune, and they lived a relaxing life as Nepgear took on the role of Primary CPU of Planeptune. That is, until a rift opened and took the entirety of Gameindustri in with it, the goddesses quickly got bearings on their new enviroment, and Peashy, soon followed by Neptune, quickly settled in at Wayne Manor after deciding to explore Belle'Ayn However afterward she and the other goddesses were captured and controlled to do battle with the manor residents in order for Phoenix, to be able to unseal the box containing the Pandora ring. Neptune had gained the vongola ring of rain from Taksehi Yamamoto, this pulling her into a confusing set of events where she was pulled into the future, without the direct influence of her follower's faith she started to age again, when she returned home she had the body of a 21 year old. Relationship Guide *Edward Elric - Acquaintance *Peashy - adoptive daughter *Plutia *Noire - love interest Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Non-human Category:Deities Category:Manor residents